Removed/unreleased features
These are some features that can not be found in Toontown, or have been removed. Trolley Games *Photo Fun was removed from the trolley in February 2011. *Trolley Tracks was removed from the trolley on the test server in January 2012. Characters and Items *There was a merry-go-round in Minnie's Melodyland. It was removed to make room for the fishing pond. *Goofy was in Daisy Gardens. He was replaced with Daisy when Goofy Speedway was released. **When you talk to Daisy, sometimes she will say "I wonder where Goofy is." *New toon houses were on the test server, but for an unknown reason, Disney decided not to add them to the game. *Toontown Central was shaped like a circle instead of Mickey. Because of this, the street tunnels don't go to the right places on the map. *There was a camera-like robot in front of the Sellbot Towers entrance. *Inside cog buildings, there was a clock on every floor, except the last floor. **The one on the first floor is still there. *The fire hydrants, mailboxes, and trashcans on the streets used to look different. **The fire hydrants in Donald's Dreamland were already animated before the Silly Meter made everything animated. *There is a dancing toon building in the phase files. This may have been a part of the Silly Meter event. Accessories These are the accessories that were not released to Toontown: *Band Hat *Band Backpack *Gag backpack *Crown *Goggles *Unnamed helmet *Anvil Hat *Bear Plush Pack *Bird Wings *Unnamed hat *Fedora *Fez *Firefighter Helmet *Flower Pot Hat *Monocle *Napoleon Hat *Native American Hat *Princess Hat *Rainbow Afro *Sailor Hat *Sandbag Hat *Big Weight Hat Cogs *Throw Book, an attack for Big Wigs, was removed when Toontown was still in beta. * There is an animation of a smoking cog and a cigar in the phase files. This might have been a cog move. *There is also an animation of a dancing cog in the phase files. This would have been the Song and Dance cog move. *Also in the phase files are things that were going to be in field offices: a laff barrel room (picture), a mirrored executive suite, a Legal Eagle picture, a laff barrel (and a used one), and sprocket awards. Boss Battles *You used to get one SOS card after the V.P. Battle. **You now have the ability to earn two of the same SOS card.﻿ **The SOS cards page in the Shticker Book can now hold 16 SOS cards to make more room for Field Office SOS Toons. Create-A-Toon *The Create-A-Toon used to look different. It was a small building, and Mickey or Minnie helped you create your Toon. *During the Create-A-Toon, before choosing clothes, the Toon was naked. *Before choosing a toon color, the toon's body would be grey but you could not play with the grey color. *There used to be less names in the Create-A-Toon. More names were added in December 2011. Districts These districts were removed as part of the Toontown Alliance Project. *Boingy Harbor *Bouncytown *Bouncyville *Crazy River *Giggly Valley *Kookytown *Kookywood *Loony Bluffs *Loonyburgh *Loonyville *Loopy Valley * Nuttyboro *Screwy Park *Screwy Valley *Wacky Falls * Zanytown *Zanywood *Zippetyham﻿ These districts were removed, but were added back: *Boingy Acres *Boingyboro *Funnyfield *Giggly Bay *Goofyport *Kooky Grove *Loopy Harbor *Nutty River *Nutty Summit *Toon Valley Parties *There was going to be a merry-go-round for parties. Gags *There was going to be a gag called Gavel. Its gag track is unknown (probaly trap). *In the beta version of Toontown, toons started with Throw, Squirt, and Drop, instead of just Throw and Squirt, so a toon could have all seven gag tracks. *In the phase files, there is a picture of what might have been a beta version of the Cupcake gag. Trading Cards Though not a feature on Toontown Online itself, the Trading Cards were collectable on the Toontown Website and sent with newsletters. *Toonography *Fish Species *Gags *Cogs Toontasks *On the test server, all of the Toontasks to carry more jellybeans have been removed. *Also on the test server, Sharky Jones' Toontask to carry 2 Toontasks was removed, and Lil Oldman's 'Defeat 20 4+ story cog buildings' Toontask was removed. Jellybeans *On the test server, you can not use jellybean banks anymore, because jellybean jars can hold 12,000 jellybeans now. Also, all of the Toontasks to earn a larger jellybean jar were removed. *Toons used to have to buy jellybean banks from Clarabelle's Cattlelog. In September 2010, the Toon Troop gave everybody a bank that can hold 12,000 jellybeans, as a reward for defeating the VP in Operation: Storm Sellbot. Houses and estates *There were five new houses on the Toontown Test Server, but they were removed. *There used to be an airplane flying above estates. This was removed in October 2010. **On Halloween, the airplane changed in a witch flying on a broom. *There is an unreleased or scrapped game that is referred to as Garden Drop. Cog HQs *Originally, it was planned that there would be only one HQ with several factories. **One of these factories is the Bossbot Arm Factory. You would earn arm parts for your Bossbot cog suit here. **The Sellbot Factory was going to be the Sellbot Leg Factory. You would earn leg parts for your Sellbot cog suit here. **From these factories you obtained pieces for your Cog Disguise. Other *There were board games that could be played on the tables in Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres: Checkers and Chinese Checkers. They were removed after some time on the test server. First appeared on July 23, 2008 sv1.0.35.1.test http://test.toontown.go.com/release-notes References Category:Test Server Category:Trading Cards Category:Districts